victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery:Bori
tumblr_lq9em3tONh1qacvnuo1_250.gif|gif tumblr_lq9em3tONh1qacvnuo4_250.gif|gif tumblr_lq9em3tONh1qacvnuo6_250.gif|gif 120px-Bori Kiss.png 120px-Fall.jpg 120px-Pilot-mean-girl-clip-3.jpg 1287629314 1143 full.jpg 90px-Badge-32-5.png Beck.and.tori.hugging.jpg Beck-Tori-1x05-beck-and-tori-12247332-1280-720.jpg Beck-Tori-1x05-beck-and-tori-12247459-1280-720.jpg Beck-Tori-1x05-beck-and-tori-12247476-1280-720.jpg Beck-Tori-1x06-avan-and-victoria-12246426-1280-720.jpg Beck-Tori-1x06-avan-and-victoria-12246478-1280-720.jpg Beck-Tori-1x06-avan-and-victoria-12246523-1280-720.jpg Beck-Tori-1x06-avan-and-victoria-12246565-1280-720.jpg Beck-Tori-1x06-beck-and-tori-12248274-1280-720.jpg Behind-the-Scenes-Victorious-Photoshoot-avan-and-victoria-17452690-333-500.jpg Bori.png Bori2.jpeg Bori241241242141412.jpg Boriforevr09i90890.jpg Boro.jpg ImagesCA7U0FMZ.jpg ImagesCAF6QDFI.jpg Pilot1.jpg tumblr_l79ztzg1Hw1qdnri5o1_500.jpg tumblr_lf8jduMcXB1qgria3o1_500.gif boridalesquires9393.jpg Victorious-114-thehhhhhhhhhh-wood-clip-1.jpg Screen shot 2011-03-17 at 10.32.07 PM.png tumblr_lhk76nUU9O1qf7phso1_500.png tumblr_lf3lj7GlfV1qf7phso1_500.png Tori The Zombie 2.jpg Rdsga.png Love.png Dssdd.png Tumblr lew3ydPVSj1qdfif4o1 500.jpg Rtdffxasd.png Sdgnsd.png Rytdrsfas.png Hmm.png Almost.png Asdg.png Almooooostkiss.png Bori.PNG TandreBadeBoriJandre.jpg Beck and Tori ALMOST KISS!.jpg|Beck and Tori ALMOST KISS! XXXXXXXXXXXXXX.jpg th_vic-avan.png Bori butt snip 2.png bori butt snip.PNG Bori Pilot Kiss Redone.jpg|Love werf.png|Andre a bit jealous are we? 51434481-427A-1075-3B2A-C3FDC1DE45B7wallpaper.jpg|BORI YO! cuteboricollage.png|Bori 4 eva -202.png 180px-Beck.and.tori.hugging reedone.jpg Snapshot 4 (6-2-2011 6-32 PM).png Snapshot 17 (6-2-2011 6-44 PM).png Snapshot 26 (6-2-2011 6-55 PM).png Snapshot 34 (6-2-2011 6-57 PM).png Snapshot 39 (6-2-2011 6-58 PM).png Snapshot 50 (6-2-2011 7-03 PM).png Snapshot 65 (6-2-2011 7-07 PM).png Snapshot 74 (6-2-2011 7-09 PM).png Bft1.jpg Picnik Bori Collage.jpg Thewood2.jpg tumblr_lmssjoJdTS1qbfppso1_500.gif|Click to see gif. Bori Holding Hands Picnik.jpg Beck Tori iPWV Chin Screen Capture 2.jpg Beck Tori iPWV Chin Screen Capture.jpg The bird scene (B T).jpg Clear..transparent!.jpg 14335B2B-3D75-9127-0B62-9F944B7D7DADwallpaper.jpg|Better BORI YO! tori the hamburger =P.jpg Obvious crush eyes.jpg Don't atack me.jpg Awww.jpg Tori's pimple.jpg tumblr_lo1vd2fUOq1qacvnuo1_500.gif|Click to see gif. Seee...Nick bori questions.jpg|Aha!! There you have it! NICK's Bori questions haha ;) no words, cutieee!!.jpg Becks face aww.jpg Beck and Tori similar dress.jpg tumblr_lok38iz2bY1qbfppso1_500.png tumblr_lonln1nmiw1qbb7qqo1_500.png Victorious-locked-up-11.jpg Victorious-locked-up-10.jpg tumblr_lgjhfsdx8P1qe3yvho1_400.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_lknk7cVI4n1qiqy6oo1_500.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_lmovbsrrLT1qh08ryo1_500.jpg tumblr_ln2d7vNRx81qiqy6oo1_500.gif|Click to see gif. tumblr_lnmnxkmY7F1qb7ippo1_500.gif|Click to see gif. Beck and Tori.PNG tumblr_lpdfavgeYu1qid0xqo1_250.gif|Click to see gif. IPWVBoriSorry.png IPWVBoriLook.png tumblr_lppa0zizEz1qae0kxo1_500.png Beck tori.png Beck and Tori.PNG Beck & Tori TBSE.jpg Tori's pimple.jpg Bori hug.gif Beck and Tori.png Screen shot 2011-10-08 at 2.47.44 AM.png B T diddly bops.jpg IPWVBoriLook.png Bori-ball.jpg Beck and Tori doesnt like Yerba.jpg Borqade.png Bori2.PNG Bori3.PNG Bori5.PNG Bori in Survival of the Hottest.PNG Tori, Beck and Yerbian gravy.PNG boritoritorturesteacher.jpg boritoritorturesteacher2.jpg boritoritorturesteacher3.jpg tumblr_ls751yPah81qd8z57o1_500.png Screen shot 2011-10-08 at 2.47.44 AM.png jade gets crushed bori hug1.jpg jade gets crushed bori hug12.jpg Jade gets crushed bori hug13.jpg BoriFacts.png tumblr_lt2w8i8sNy1r3zt4ao1_500.gif Dssdd.png Tumblr lr42g1oaxi1r1hpwxo1 400.png|(This is BoriEnthusiast's photo LOL xP, "Look at where his hand is ;) Guilty looks...." Quoted from the original photo. xP) tumblr_lsdrvoX8iN1qdgk7io1_400.gif|gif tumblr_lsdn3b4Kfk1qdgk7io1_500.gif|gif tumblr_lt8jd1918S1qh08ryo1_250.gif|gif tumblr_lsq00fGWmL1qi784oo5_250.gif|gif tumblr_lrf9cefBze1qlb253.png ToirImSorryBeckStop.gif|gif torielvisbeck.gif|gif ToriPlayfulPunchBeck.gif|gif tumblr_lqr10vqRj31qh08ryo1_400.gif|gif TTT-torielvis.gif|gif tumblr_lty56bJK8F1r5x3geo1_250.gif|gif tumblr_lty56bJK8F1r5x3geo2_250.gif|gif Tumblr ltof06gbnJ1qmqf16o1 500.png Tumblr ltoey4j4Xp1qmqf16o1 500.png tumblr_ltu6xfD3pT1qh08ryo1_500.jpg tumblr_lsxwsp557h1qd8z57o2_250.gif|gif Tumblr lu5ma8CTQX1r5x3geo1 250.gif|gif Tumblr lu5ma8CTQX1r5x3geo2 250.gif|gif Tumblr lu5ma8CTQX1r5x3geo3 250.gif|gif Tumblr lu5ma8CTQX1r5x3geo4 250.gif|gif HBABORI.gif|gif ToriHBA.gif Tumblr llrvrkEfbg1qbfppso1 400.png tumblr_ln3x5sNEsA1qhayxpo1_500.jpg Tumblr lux2b6cLci1r3zt4ao3 250.gif|gif Behind-the-Scenes-Victorious-Photoshoot-avan-and-victoria-17452693-333-500.jpg Tumblr lq8wxqkNNi1qh08ryo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqdldri7PH1qkmuwco1 500.gif Untitled-3.gif tumblr_l903qcl8Lq1qax09wo1_500.png 150.jpg BORI.jpg Tumblr lvnvcnG6nx1r2wnmro1 500.jpg Got.png Bori goofing at Jade's back.jpg Bori.png Tumblr lygqb8heX91r3odolo1 500.jpg tumblr_lyjdfwVcom1qh08ryo1_500.jpg Risktaker.gif Lookas.gif Massage.gif Bn.gif M23.gif 123.gif Fullscreen capture 252012 54113 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 252012 54145 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 252012 54239 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 252012 54829 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 252012 54946 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 252012 54923 PM.bmp.jpg IMG 1276.PNG IMG 1277.PNG IMG 1282.PNG IMG 1283.PNG IMG 1284.PNG IMG 1285.PNG IMG 1290.PNG IMG 1291.PNG IMG 1294.PNG IMG 1296.PNG IMG 1297.PNG IMG 1298.PNG IMG 1303.PNG IMG 1305.PNG IMG 1310.PNG IMG 1311.PNG tumblr_lzdygdpsUc1qh08ryo1_500.jpeg|:D tumblr_lzdygdpsUc1qh08ryo2_400.jpeg|:D B T diddly bops.jpg|Awwww IMG 1821.PNG IMG 1820.PNG 162px-Botihig.jpg 886311b4670411e1a87612313804ec91 7.jpg tumblr_lpnvk1bONJ1qh08ryo1_500.gif Bori 70.jpg|<3<3<3 Tumblr m1esafLA5i1r0ih23o1 250.png|look at where he staring ;) 638px-Kiss.jpg|OMG!!!This is so romantic! Bori April Fools Blank.png hey.jpeg Screen shot 2012-04-14 at 7.14.56 PM.png 2.jpg tumblr_m2hwreOOQL1qh08ryo1_400.gif|Beck singing to Tori <{3 Tumblr m2fo9moRV51rogvm5o8 250.jpg Driving Tori Crazy 5.jpg IMG 2614.PNG IMG 2633.PNG IMG 2660.PNG IMG 2663.PNG IMG 2664.PNG IMG 2710.PNG Borinesss.jpg Boriness3.jpg Beck and tori.png|Look they are alone at her locker ;) IMG 2896.PNG IMG 2899.PNG IMG 2900.PNG IMG 29O5.PNG IMG 2911.PNG IMG 2912.PNG IMG 2917.PNG OMG its BORI.png BoriAlmostKiss!.png Tumblr m3ktzqHWff1qkhk1o.jpg|<33333333333 They are soo gonna kiss :{D tumblr_m235wvDpNe1qe7n6lo1_250.gif|gif tumblr_m235wvDpNe1qe7n6lo2_250.gif|gif tumblr_m235wvDpNe1qe7n6lo3_250.gif|gif tumblr_m235wvDpNe1qe7n6lo4_250.gif|gif tumblr_m235wvDpNe1qe7n6lo5_r1_250.gif|gif tumblr_m235wvDpNe1qe7n6lo6_r1_250.gif|gif Bori forever.jpg AsuRRcrCQAAjy2J.png tori platnum 1.jpg tori platnum 2.jpg tori platnum 3.jpg tori platnum 4.jpg tori platnum 5.jpg tori platnum 6.jpg Bori Image.jpg Aww.PNG Arms.PNG Tumblr m4c55oJK011qh08ryo1 500.jpg Atcoj65CQAAt 2J.jpg Tumblr m1g34g5NNH1qh08ryo1 500.gif Tumblr lmovbsrrLT1qh08ryo1 500.jpg 640px-KISS.png Tumblr lityhvLysL1qi850do1 500.jpg Tumblr lre6j6ZtvU1qma9qao1 500.jpg Tori and Beck Adorable -3.jpg|Awww <3333333333333 IMG 6218.PNG IMG 6216.PNG IMG 6215.PNG IMG 6210.PNG IMG 6208.PNG Bori Bori